Solo Por Hoy
by PinkTypewritter
Summary: Seras trata de relajarse en un bar junto con Pip justo despues de la masacre en el hotel en Brasil, pero sus planes cambian cuando un misterioso y apuesto hombre llama su atencion. Lemon, one-shot (aunque aun esta por verse)


Bueno chicos, esta es mi primera historia escrita en mi idioma natal, espero y la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

Creo que solo hay una historia mas de el capitan y Seras en espaniol (que es muy buena por cierto, la recomiendo) y creo que deberia de haber mas! es mi pareja favorita! amo a el capitan, es un personaje tan misterioso y la verdad es que hirano no le hizo justicia, pero bueno...espero y que alguien mas se anime a escribir mas fanfics de Seras y el capitan en espaniol.

* * *

"AAGH! Como lo odio!"

Seras grito mientras azotaba su copa de vino contra la mesa de la pequeña cantina. A un lado de ella se encontraba el capitán de los gansos salvajes, Pip; quien la miraba con simpatía y diversión.

"Oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo..." Seras lo miró con escepticismo y bufo molesta. "Bueno está bien, debe ser horrible…poder regenerarte, súper fuerza, velocidad inhumana! Toda una pesadilla!" Seras lo miro más intensamente, pero a Pip solo le causo aún más gracia y se echó a reír.

"Acaso tu beberías sangre humana!? Dime, lo harías?!" Seras pregunto exaltada y un poco disgustada, ganándose unas cuantas miradas provenientes de los demás clientes del lugar.

"Tranquila, creo que el vino ya te está haciendo efecto… " Pip le dijo tranquilamente, tratando de cambiar de tema. "Además, ve el lado positivo aun puedes beber alcohol!" Le sonrió pícaramente para después llevarse su enorme tarro de cerveza a los labios.

Ella solo suspiro mientras movía su casi vacía copa de vino hacia los lados… bueno, Pip tenía razón por lo menos podía embriagarse y así olvidar sus penas.

"Es solo que… es muy repentino… todo esto." Seras hablo ya más relajada, casi resignada. "Lo que más voy a extrañar es el chocolate…"

"Haz intentado beber chocolate caliente? Si puedes beber alcohol por que chocolate no?" A Pip le parecía lógico; tal vez no era tolerante solo a la comida sólida.

"Una vez probé sopa… tal vez el chocolate funcione… si! Cuando regresemos a Hellsing le pediré uno a Walter!" Seras sonrió, pasando sus problemas a una parte lejana y solitaria de su cerebro y encerrándolos ahí; no le servía de nada quejarse y además quería disfrutar a su, posiblemente, único amigo dentro de Hellsing.

Después del incidente del hotel realmente necesitaba relajarse y alejarse lo más lejos posible de su 'amo'. (Ella odiaba llamarle así, pero al parecer de su cerebro a su boca había un filtro el cual siempre cambiaba sus palabras; en lugar de Alucard, un pequeño y molesto '_amo_' salía de sus labios. Ella sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el enlace de amo-sirviente.)

Se había sentido tan humillada e inútil… Por qué se le hacía tan difícil de entender que ella aún se estaba adaptando!? Nunca fue buena tomando decisiones bajo presión, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y entonces le podía demostrar las aptitudes por las cuales se ganó un lugar a tan temprano edad en la academia de policías… aunque eso tal vez le importe un comino a Alucard.

Si! Por qué lo que él quiere es que ella se convierta en un monstruo! Que beba litros sangre y que mate a millones! Pues no! Ella no sería eso jamás!

Seras se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y se acercó a la barra; esta vez no quería una copa de vino, si no la botella entera.

Busco al mesero y lo encontró del otro extremo de la barra atendiendo a un hombre de cabello blanco… Seras estudio al joven –aunque era obvio que era mayor que ella- por un largo rato, perdiendo completamente la noción de tiempo.

A pesar de que estaba sentado y un poco encorvado era claro que era muy alto, tan alto como Alucard tal vez. Tenía piel morena y ojos azul claro… una combinación poco común pero exótica, pensó ella. Su nariz era larga y recta, su mandíbula fuerte, bien definida y larga.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro lo cual le parecía muy extraño a Seras; hacia demasiado calor como para llevar puesto algo así...

Pero lo más extraño de todo esto era como ella se sentía al verlo.

Jamás en sus 19 años de vida –y muerte- se había sentido tan atraída por alguien del sexo apuesto… Alguna vez hace unos pocos meses, en sus primeros días en Hellsing había considerado a Alucard 'bien parecido', por así decirlo.

Era obvio que era atractivo, además el ser vampiro al parecer aumentaba cualquier cualidad física que uno tuviera. Pero todo eso cambio gracias a su siempre-presente y estúpida sonrisa… además de su actitud y su constante acoso verbal hacia su persona (ya sabes, llamándola débil, cobarde, esas cosas.)

Algunos otros hubieran dicho que entre Pip y ella estaba pasando algo… pero la verdad es que a pesar de que Pip tampoco se quedaba atrás de Alucard, ella no sentía nada hacia el más que simple amistad.

Seras voltio hacia su mesa, encontrándola vacía… pero unas mesas más a la derecha encontró al capitán sentado entre dos jovencitas.

Si, y el capitán parecía sentir lo mismo.

Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia aquel apuesto joven, solo para encontrarse mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Seras se voltio rápidamente hacia la dirección apuesta con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza.

'_Me vio!_' Seras chillo internamente, en una mezcla de excitación y pena.

'Disimuladamente' (ósea todo lo opuesto) voltio su cabeza, tratando de ver si el aun la miraba… y en efecto, él todavía la miraba y parecía…sorprendido? La miraba curiosamente, como si quisiera reconocerla de alguna parte…

* * *

"Capitán! Capitán!" Un niño rubio corría por los grises y obscuros pasillos de lo que parecía una base subterránea militar.

El susodicho se detuvo y miro detrás de él, donde el chico ahora se encontraba.

"A dónde se dirige capitán?" El niño le sonrió inocentemente "Puedo ir?" Volvió a preguntar entusiasmadamente.

El capitán frunció un poco, para después negar con la cabeza.

"P-pero es muy aburrido aquí abajo! Yo también soy un lobo! Necesito saliiiirr!" El niño gimoteo dramáticamente.

"Nein." Fue todo lo que dijo el capitán para después darse media vuelta y seguir su camino.

El chico se quedó pasmado por un momento, los ojos grandes y vidriosos… cuando el capitán hablaba –Literalmente, ya que pocas veces mencionaba más de dos palabras- era obedecer o ser castigado.

Aunque el capitán jamás le había lastimado físicamente, y siempre era el más paciente de todos con el… Por eso mismo es que él le obedecía más que a Dok o al mismísimo Major. El chico se encogió de hombros y se voltio, de todas formas allá afuera hacía mucho calor y hay bichos raros que le causan salpullido.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus jóvenes labios… Molestar a Rip era mucho más divertido.

* * *

Hans respiro profundamente, disfrutando del aire libre; aunque no tan puro como cuando él era más joven, el estar en la superficie y ver la hermosa luna llena era algo de lo que estaba agradecido.

Cada que había luna llena se le permitía salir a la ciudad.

Hacía años que él había controlado a su bestia interior, y ya no perdía control como los recién cambiados….claro que esto no lo sabía ni el Major ni Dok, quien eran sus superiores y creyendo que necesitaría salir para 'calmar' a su animal interior le permitían salir; cosa que a los demás miembros se les tenía prohibido.

Era su única escapatoria de aquel horrible lugar y esas horribles criaturas fanatizadas con la guerra y la matanza… como añoraba el descanso eterno…

Claro que había muchas maneras de lograrlo pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para él; quería encontrar el oponente perfecto que fuera digno de acabar con su miserable existencia… tenía que ser un como un regalo, dado por otra persona.

El único momento en que podía sentirse libre y normal era cuando salía a caminar por la ciudad, solo observando, jamás interviniendo en la ajetreada vida nocturna de la ciudad de Rio de janeiro.

A veces solo vagaba por las afueras de la ciudad en su forma lobuna, otras solo caminaba por la ciudad; y muy extraña era la vez en que comía, bebía o interactuaba en lo más mínimo con algún humano.

No era que no le gustara, si no que se sentía tan ajeno a el… era como si por un momento no fuera parte de un ejército de vampiros nazi y solo fuera un joven disfrutando de una buena cena o un buen trago… era como mentirse a sí mismo.

Pero hoy se sentía con ganas de ser otra persona, hoy había sido testigo de otra de las muchas matanzas innecesarias que el Major tanto disfrutaba ver y planear…

Hans no tardo ni un segundo para llegar al sur de la ciudad a un pequeño y acogedor bar el cual había visto unas semanas atrás en su última visita a la ciudad, no estaba muy iluminado y no había mucha gente. Perfecto.

Inmediatamente de sentarse en la barra el mesero le ofreció una de las tantas bebidas que tenía disponible, el opto por una simple botella de whisky.

Los segundos pasaron y el hombre regreso con su orden, sirviéndole una parte en un pequeño vaso y dejando la botella al lado.

Estaba a punto de darle el primer trago cuando sintió una presencia muy peculiar no muy lejos de él.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una pequeña chica rubia mirando pensativamente al otro lado del bar; lo que le sorprendió no fue su hermosa figura, o sus enormes ojos azules… más bien fue el hecho de quien era ella, la aprendiz de Alucard.

La chica voltio y lo miro directamente a los ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada; sus mejillas habían estado rojas…

Él no sabía que pensar… él estaba seguro de que ella jamás lo había visto, así que no podía saber que él era su enemigo; y por qué se había sonrojado?

La chica voltio de nuevo y lo miro tímidamente, el la miro de vuelta y movió la cabeza a un lado, preguntándose porque ella estaba actuando así…

Seras trato de no mirarlo por mucho tiempo pero no podía evitarlo, sentía un extraño impulso cada vez que lo veía… quería hablarle, pero jamás fue buena socializando, generalmente la gente le hablaba a ella y la mayor parte del tiempo eran puros hombres que querían solo un cosa… ugggh! Por qué era tan difícil!?

Seras tomo un gran respiro, tratando de controlarse y a la vez darse valor.

Qué diablos le sucedía?! Ella jamás había sido así! Jamás se había sentido así por un hombre, siempre pensó que era estúpido y que las demás chicas eran tontas por comportarse de esa manera… y ahora ella estaba actuando igual!

Debería o no debería? Voltio hacia donde estaba Pip, quien se veía completamente feliz e ignorante ante el dilema de Seras…

Sin pensarlo más, Seras se voltio y dio un decisivo paso hacia el joven de cabello blanco, pero algo le hizo pararse a medio camino. Y si el chico solo hablaba portugués?...

Entonces lo volvió a ver a los ojos y noto que el chico la miraba extrañado. Trato de sonreír naturalmente y con renovado coraje camino el restante espacio entre ellos.

Hans inmediatamente se tensó, que estaba haciendo esta chica!? Por qué le sonreía de esa manera tan…tan encantadora! El es su enemigo!... bueno no, el Major era su enemigo…pero diablos que pretendía?

Antes de que pudiera huir la chica ya se encontraba enfrente de el, mirándolo tímidamente pero a la vez con mucha curiosidad.

"H-hola!" La chica sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus afilados, pero pequeños colmillos. Un pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Hans no sabía que hacer… debería de ignorarla? Decirle que lo deje en paz?... o hablar con ella?...

Había decidido venir aquí para olvidarse por un momento de su vida en Millennium… y ella desconocía su identidad, así que no había peligro alguno…

Si Seras creía que ella era socialmente torpe era porque jamás había conocido a Hans… quien poseía las habilidades sociales de un árbol.

Hans solo asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento rígido y rápido.

Las esperanzas de Seras subieron un poco, al parecer él había comprendido…

Por unos momentos ella solo sonrió y el solo la miro sin emoción alguna, un silencio incomodo empezaba a crecer…

"C-cual es tu nombre?" Seras se puso tan roja como un tomate y empezaba a preguntarse si su forma de actuar era gracias a las 7 copas de vino que se había tomado anteriormente.

Por fuera Hans parecía completamente calmado y su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, pero por dentro era una situación completamente diferente.

Debió de haberla ignorado! Se había olvidado completamente de que hablar con alguien más conllevaba hablar!... si era tonto, pero no podían culparlo; en la base todos le hablaban pero nadie nunca esperaba que les respondiera con más de un movimiento de cabeza o muy de vez en cuando un sí o no.

Pero era demasiado tarde… además la chica era muy linda…y olía muy bien… espera que?

"Hans." Hablo sin pensarlo más, solo por hoy se iba a permitir ser otra persona…solo por hoy.

Seras volvió a sonreír alegremente –Y Hans sintió que miraba al mismísimo sol de lo radiante que se veía la chica…algo muy raro para un vampiro-

"Yo soy Seras!" Seras extendió su mano derecha; Hans la tomo con cautela, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando la chica le sacudió la mano con gran fuerza. "Mucho gusto!"

La chica parecía perder su timidez y se sentó en un banco junto a el.

"Dime…de dónde eres? No muchas personas hablan inglés por aquí…" La chica pidió una botella de vino al mesero.

"Alemania." Hans tomo de un solo trago el vaso de whisky, esperando que el alcohol le ayudara a socializar con esta extraña, pero agradable vampiresa.

"Inglaterra." La chica le contesto, mientras que ella se servía otra copa de vino; y al igual que el tratando de ayudarse con el alcohol.

Otra pausa incomoda.

"Entonces….Vives aquí o solo estas de viaje?" Seras le sonrió tímidamente y tomo un gran trago de su copa de vino.  
Hans dudo unos momentos para responderle, no le agradaba la idea de que ella supiera tanta información personal sobre el… pero tampoco es como que la iba a volver a ver, por lo menos no en términos tan amigables. Ella solo estaba aquí por una misión, y después volvería a Inglaterra…

"Ambos…" Fue su criptica respuesta.

Seras estaba confundida por su respuesta… ambos? Ósea que se encontraba de viaje, pero a la vez vivía aquí?

"Oh… como una gran vacación?" como la gente rica tal vez? Ya saben, que tienen una casa cercas de un lago o algún lugar lejos de la ciudad y viven ahí solo por una temporada.

Hans lo pensó por un momento y después sonrió tristemente, una pequeña, casi imperceptible y melancólica sonrisa.

"Ja, algo así…"

Las mejillas de Seras se encendieron, sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, el aire dejo sus pulmones y su corazón empezó a latir con gran fuerza….esa sonrisa...la hacía sentir viva otra vez…

Hans noto el incremento de sus latidos y un dulce aroma que desprendía del área de su pecho, voltio sorprendido, sus ojos tan grandes como platillos. Entonces noto los ojos rojos, brillantes y cristalinos… en cualquier otra criatura a él le hubieran parecido detestables, pero en ella se veían perfectos...

Seras lo miro directamente a los ojos y de mordió el labio. Noto como los ojos de Hans bajaron a sus labios… mirándolos con deseo.

Seras se encontraba como en trance, confundida pero a la vez excitada, en su abdomen podía sentir algo formándose…era como algo muy profundo dentro de ella, un calor, una tensión que necesitaba liberarse…

El mundo parecía desvanecerse alrededor de ellos, las voces ya no estaban, las luces parecían extinguirse, solo ellos dos; solo dos pares de brillantes ojos llenos de deseos sin satisfacer.

"…Nos hemos visto antes?" Seras pregunto lentamente y en una voz baja. "Siento como si… como si te hubiera visto en alguna parte…"

Abruptamente Hans se levantó de su asiento, Seras tomo un aliento rápido y corto de puro susto… por un momento creyó que Hans se iría y la dejaría, empezó a sentir la humillación formándose… bajo la cabeza, no queriendo ver el disgusto en sus ojos.

Pero entonces, vio una mano grande y enguantada enfrente de ella; Seras subió la mirada y sorprendida descubrió que Hans le estaba ofreciendo su mano, su mirada no parecía mostrar emoción alguna…pero muy profundo en sus ojos ella pudo ver que tanto él deseaba que ella tomara su mano.

Seras lo miro por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero al fin de un rato sonrió… era una sonrisa llena felicidad pura, pero también con unos tintes de malicia.

Seras tomo su mano, y sin más ni menos Hans los llevo fuera del lugar.

Los pasos de Hans eran grandes y apresurados, Seras tenía que casi correr para poder mantener el paso con él.

Seras estaba más que sorprendida con ella misma….ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, ella sabía lo que él quería! Diablos, ella quería que también pasara! Sentía culpa, sí; pero esta era devorada por la excitación del momento, y no solo se sentía excitada sexualmente, era algo más... el hecho de hacerlo con un completo extraño en una ciudad completamente extraña…Oh dios, Era una pervertida!

Tal vez era su lado vampírico? Tal vez era toda aquella tensión que tenía guardada?... pero algo extraño le molestaba… aquel chico, ella parecía entenderlo y además cada vez que lo veía se sentía tan rara… oh tal vez solo estaba loca, tal vez el alcohol realmente le había afectado…

Fuera lo que fuera, ya no importaba… El la estaba guiando quien sabe dónde para hacer quien sabe que con ella… y al final de cuentas a ella no le importaba.

Seras no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando volvió a la realidad ya se encontraban en la recepción de un –sorprendentemente- muy decente hotel. Hans empujo el dinero apresuradamente contra el recepcionista y este viendo la extraña mirada de aquel enorme hombre no dijo nada y rápidamente le entrego las llaves de una habitación.

Tomaron el elevador, las puertas se cerraron, y entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos; ni un segundo después sus labios se habían encontrado en un apasionado y húmedo beso.

Hans la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra de él, una mano subió a su cabeza, moviéndola para atrás y profundizando el beso. Hans se sentía en el paraíso, hacia cuanto que no estaba con una mujer? Pero todo era aún más dulce sabiendo que ella no era cualquiera…era la aprendiz de Alucard, era joven y novata, recién creada pero si vivía lo suficiente podría a llegar a ser tan poderosa como él y su amo…

Y aunque una gran parte de su juicio estaba nublado por la lujuria, el también se sentía confundido. El jamás había sido el tipo de persona que toma decisiones impulsivamente y mucho menos teniendo que ver con el enemigo…

No quería pensar de ella como el enemigo, pero tampoco quería pensar de ella otra cosa…él sabía que esto era peligroso para los dos pero no le importaba, lo más seguro es que estos eran sus últimos meses de vida y quería sacar el mejor provecho de ellos.

Además… la chica había mostrado todas las señales de que quería que esto pasara; el dulce aroma proviniendo de sus pechos, los ojos rojos, sus labios hinchados y los sutiles pero muy obvios –por lo menos para el- movimientos de sus caderas.

En poco tiempo los dos se encontraban en el cuarto, aun unidos por sus labios.

Hans cerró la puerta con su pie y la guio a la cama. Se detuvieron, y se miraron a los ojos… lentamente Seras empezó a desabotonar su camiseta, una mirada penetrante y lujuriosa en sus ojos.

"No." Hans tomo su mano y la detuvo, él quería desvestirla.

Seras asintió y se recostó lentamente en la cama, Hans sobre ella, ambos brazos a lado de la cabeza de Seras.

Hans la besó, pero era un beso diferente al primero, este era lento y dulce. Lentamente fue bajando, primero beso su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, dejando su marca… paso una mano a sus pechos y los acaricio, y entonces, empezó a desabotonar su camiseta.

Hans besaba y mordía cada nuevo pedazo de piel expuesta, Seras gemía de placer y se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de acercarse más a él, queriendo sentir piel contra piel.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la camiseta, Hans pudo admirar los hermosos y enormes pechos de Seras. Eran perfectos, como si de una pintura se tratara; la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba su figura, haciéndola ver como un ángel.

No llevaban ni una hora de conocerse pero el sentía una extraña, pero no menos placentera, atracción hacia ella.

"_Du bist ein schönes Mädchen_." Hans susurro en su idioma natal dulcemente mientras le removia la falda.

Obviamente, Seras no sabía lo que quería decir, pero por el tono y sus dulces caricias en sus piernas supuso que era algo bueno. Ella sonrió dulcemente y tomó a Hans del cuello de su abrigo, jalándolo hacia ella y besándolo con gran fuerza y pasión.

Fue entonces cuando Seras empezó a deshacerse de las prendas que llevaba Hans; y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que debajo de su abrigo no llevaba puesto nada.

Seras miro con admiración aquel bronceado y bien torneado pecho, su piel brillaba con salud y estaba libre de imperfecciones. Hans no pudo contener la pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

Lentamente Seras llevo su mano a el pecho de Hans, sintiendo el calor y el latir de su corazón, acaricio sus pectorales y su estómago, pensando en lo suertuda que era por haber encontrado a un hombre tan hermoso para pasar la noche.

Se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas entrelazándose, sus dientes chocando, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose. Fue entonces cuando Hans decidió que era suficiente y movió sus caderas hacia enfrente, rozándolas sensualmente contra Seras, haciéndole sentir el gran bulto en medio de sus piernas.

Seras gimió con más fuerza e imito sus movimientos. Los dos estaban respirando ruidosamente tratando de encontrar alivio.

Con una fuerza sorprendente, Seras voltio a Hans, haciéndolo quedar acostado en la cama y ella sobre de él.

Muy dentro de ella, había una voz diciéndole… no, gritándole, que debía de parar; esto no estaba bien, al final esto solo era efímero y no le iba a llenar el vacío que sentía y que solo iba a empeorar las cosas…Seras lo sabía, sabía que después de que la lujuria pasara ella se iba a sentir mal consigo misma.

Pero de nuevo, no le importo; después de todo ella ya no era la misma de antes, todos y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor parecía gritarle que tenía que cambiar, que tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde y llena de miedo; y no exactamente en el campo de batalla, si no en su actitud hacia la vida.

Todos la usaban y la controlaban, pareciera que ella no controlara su vida, si no alguien más.

Hans noto el cambio en Seras, no solo su mirada se encontraba ausente, si no que sus ojos se habían vuelto a su color azul natural. Se sintió decepcionado y suspiro, aunque él quisiera continuar él no iba a obligarla; podía haber matado a miles de humanos sin remordimiento alguno, pero esta era una línea que nunca iba a cruzar…esto era algo muy diferente.

Hans se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo la atención de Seras.

"…Aun deseas continuar?" su acento era muy claro, y su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

Seras se enrojeció y bajo la mirada, parecía un buen chico y no quería hacerlo enojar, y ella aun sentía ese deseo de estar con el….pero el peso de las consecuencias parecían aún más grandes y reales ahora…

Hans se sentó, Seras aun en su regazo cabizbaja.

Le tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Está bien… si no quieres continuar-" Hans fue interrumpido cuando Seras lo beso intensamente, empujándolos hacia la cama nuevamente.

Seras acaricio su pecho fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pantalones, por un momento titubeo, pero después decidió seguir.

Seras jamás había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo y mucho menos había estado tan cercas; pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que _eso_ era más grande que el promedio… y aunque un poco intimidada por el tamaño Seras bajo su cuerpo, terminando con su miembro enfrente de ella.

Hans la miro curiosamente, le iba a decir que no tenía que hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Seras lo lamio tímidamente, como si se tratara de una paleta.

Hans se estremeció de placer y gruño.

Eso solo animó a Seras mas, quien tomo con su mano la base su miembro y empezó a moverla lentamente de arriba para abajo. Segundos después Seras fue alzada por dos grandes brazos desde sus caderas y aventada hacia la cama, fue tan rápido que Seras no supo cómo reaccionar.

Hans la beso y empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas, sintiendo la humedad y la suave piel que se encontraba ahí.

Seras más que dispuesta, abrió las piernas dándole total acceso a Hans para hacer como se le complaciera.

"Por favor… te-" Seras trago saliva, respirando dificultosamente. "Te necesito, ya no puedo más…" Seras le rogo a Hans, sus ojos entre cerrados nublados por el placer.

Hans no lo pensó dos veces y se posiciono, la tomo de la espalda baja y alzo sus caderas, frotando su miembro entre la húmeda abertura de Seras.

Se miraron a los ojos, y un segundo después, Hans la penetro.

Seras grito de dolor y placer, trato de no moverse y esperar a que el punzante dolor pasara. Hans frunció el ceño en concentración, Seras era virgen y estaba tan estrecha que era casi doloroso, más no menos placentero.

"Seras…"Hans gruño y movió sus caderas lentamente.

"Ahhh…" Seras emitió un sonido entre gemido y suspiro, sintiendo como el dolor se desvanecía dando lugar al placer.

Hans lo tomo como la señal para continuar, empezó con movimientos lentos pero marcados, se inclinó para besarla y continúo moviendo sus caderas.

Seras emitía unos dulces sonidos, excitándolo cada vez más y más, haciéndolo perder el control, ahogándolo en el placer y deseo; marcando permanentemente los sonidos, las sensaciones y la figura de Seras en su memoria.

"Más rápido…" Seras suspiro entre respiros, queriendo sentirlo hasta lo más profundo, donde nunca nadie la había tocado.

Hans bajo las caderas de Seras y alzo sus piernas, tratando de penetrarla completamente.

En poco tiempo los dos estaban gimiendo y gruñendo, los ojos de Seras habían cambiado a un rojo brillante mientras que los de Hans se volvieron amarillos. Los dos notaron el cambio pero a ninguno le importo.

Fue entonces cuando Seras lo abrazo fuertemente, arrastrando sus uñas –las cuales se habían convertido en garras- por la espalda de Hans, lo cual solo sirvió para desatar la lujuria por sangre que Seras había tratado de esconder por tanto tiempo.

En ágil y rápido movimiento, Seras encajo sus colmillos en el cuello de Hans.

Decir que Hans estaba sorprendido era obvio, pero lo que no, era el inmenso placer que sintió. Por un momento Hans se detuvo, Seras estaba demasiado ocupada en beber su sangre como para notar el pelaje blanco, los colmillos o el rugido sobrenatural que Hans emitió.

No fue hasta cuando Hans empezó a embestirla violentamente que Seras se separó de su cuello; sentía como si se fuera partir en dos, pero a la vez no quería que el parara. Echo su cabeza para atrás y grito su nombre, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza rogándole por más y más rápido.

Hans gruño y tomo entre sus fauces el cuello de Seras, manteniéndola en su lugar, tratando de dominarla; no era un gesto de amenaza, todo lo contrario, tampoco la mordía con fuerza.

"Si! Si! Haaans! Mas! Mas!" La cama empezaba a rechinar, los tornillos aflojándose por la fuerza sobrehumana con la que se movían.

Y entonces, ese momento llego.

Seras apretó fuertemente la espalda de Hans tratando de sentirlo más cercas, queriendo oler a él, ser uno con él. Grito y se estremeció, podía sentir la semilla de Hans vertiéndose dentro de ella.

Hans gruño y con una última embestida termino dentro de Seras, electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo entero y después, total y completa paz.

El pelaje, los colmillos y los ojos amarillos se desvanecieron, Hans callo encima de ella, inconsciente; su cabeza entre los senos de Seras.

Seras acaricio el cabello de Hans, disfrutando el calor que emitía y escuchando el frenético latir de su corazón. Por un momento cerro los ojos, para después no volverlos a abrir, dejando que el sueño y el cansancio la atrapara.

* * *

Horas después, Hans fue despertado por los brillantes rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, pero entonces, el dolor en su cuello le recordó sobre sus actividades nocturnas con cierta vampiresa. Hans sonrió, como hacía décadas que no lo hacía… aquella chica, Seras…

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, Hans miro a su lado y vio la cama vacía; y a pesar de que no quería sentirse decepcionado, fue así como se sintió… pero a la vez, también se sentía feliz; la chica le había dado una de las mejores noches de su vida y hubiera sido fatal si ella hubiera esperado algo más serio con el…

Hans suspiro, la noche se había acabado y con ella se desvaneció aquella promesa que se hizo en el bar: '_solo por hoy..._'

* * *

Chicos diganme si les gusto, no se si dejarlo como one-shot o seguirle, tengo algo planeado pero todo depende de que tan bien recivido sea :) asi que diganme, mas capitulos o lo dejo ahi?


End file.
